Azula's will, new tales prelude
by KrspaceT
Summary: Prelude to the sequel series of Avatar in this KRSPACET universe story. Short, but I am currently pulling myself out of a block funk. X over elements from Wizards of Waverly Place, Pokemon, Harry Potter, Naruto and writer Omnitrix1 present.


_WHO ELSE HAS HEARD THE NEWS; THE AVATAR SERIES IS GETTING A SEQUEL_

_To help celebrate, this little story will be posted_

_A character who will appear in the new series will be mentioned_

_From what tales would have happened, entirely new tales evolved  
><em>

_Many years ago, a great war between the forces of light and dark spread the universe, engulfing the worlds in a great war_

_Many dark beings, and some light, fell due to this_

_But in a return with the aide of a revived lord of time, the dark attempted a comeback, but their attempts were rebuked once again by the forces of light_

_However, more than that, as a dark element was found to be hidden in what should have been a great power of light_

_This fallen light then returned, taking with him those who had also fallen  
><em>

In a dark prison room, on the Obsidian rich world of the Dark Planatoid, a bound figure was restrained by the glowing orange metal of Celestial Bronze. Her black hair covered her face, blocking its features, and dark armor covered her. A limp black wing hung from her side.

Two figures restrained the being, one a female with blue hair, covered in a black cap, the other with dark brown hair male. Both were dressed in black with eagle emblems with bolts.

Their leader then entered the room, a large male who radiated a aura that wasn't human. He had gray hair and an intense gaze. He was dressed in black just as the others. He looked at the restrained female with a look of disgust.

"So, you are the former princess of the Fire Nation, of that back water world known as Avataria, the infamous Azula" the figure asked "Really, I was expecting more of you" the male chuckled.

"What do you expect, from bender scum like her? Such limited abilities, no real skill or control. I mean, only one element..."

"Shut it Justin! Your stupid magic isn't exactly better" the blue haired female growled. Their boss looked annoyed.

"Dawn, Justin, SILENCE!" thunder boomed "So then, what can you tell me about the Avatar, my pretty" Azula glared at him.

"Be silent, you concept!" the figure glared at her in fury "That's right, I know all about you gods! You exist only as a belief, a manifestation! Few of you have hearts, if any at all! And most certainly not you, Zeus"

"You know, I remember the last, mortal, who dared to say such things, that Harry Potter. And you know what happened to him" Zeus chuckled darkly "If only that blasted bird of that Dungledore characters hadn't interfered, I would have loved to make his death much more painful. But why not help me, after all we both despise the Hero League, and the Avatar. He and his little group are members, are they not? Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Socka, Tya, Kya, Ven, and Tenzin. The first 5 who heavily held the responsibility of your original death, and the last of them, Tya the daughter of the disabled bender, and those three Air spawns. Why resist me" Azula glared at him.

"You wish to destroy the links of the worlds, setting them back to what they once were. I am one of the few who still remains of the alliance, who seeks to rule the worlds. We may both want the Hero League vanquished, but our goals deviate!" Zeus chuckled.

"Oh, quite true, quite true, they do deviate. Do you resist because you know that you benders will be amongst the scum that shall be eradicated? You yourself will be spared, if you only tell me what I seek to know, the weaknesses of the elements" Azula glared at him.

"I dare not face against that retched little Aang, that Avatar power of his, is worrisome to me. However, I know that the wait for his demise won't be long. Those hundred years he spent, locked the iceberg, did tax his life force. That 52 year old mortal, I doubt he'll live another 3 years, perhaps even less than that. From what I understand of his power, it will reincarnate into some water spawn or something, which will leave a nice opportunity to take all the wretched benders out"

"But still, there are still some powerful mortals there. A large enough force could be quite irksome to defeat. So tell me, the weaknesses of the elements" Azula ignored him.

"ANSWER THE LORD!" Justin yelled at her, slapping her face. "CRUCIO!" Azula spasmed in pain, to the amusement of Zeus. Azula however, managed to mutter.

"So, the great and all powerful Zeus uses his little minions to torture? Wow, with your bolt ripped off by that skeleton headed bastard, Voldemort, you really must be weak" Zeus growled in anger, before blasting her with lightning in anger. The dark being yelled in pain, before slumping to the ground. Zeus was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE WORLDS, YOU INSULENT MORTAL..." dark bands of smoke flew from the shadows of the room, as dark figures appeared from the shadows. Leading them was a pale man with a skull like face, who wielded Zeus's bolt, though it now had a slight green tint around it. Following him was a pale man similar to the first, with long black hair. He had several zombie like figures behind him.

"HADES! HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED, AND OROCHIMARU! Great" Dawn growled. Azula knew all too well that Voldemort could warp to and find anyone who spoke his name. She deliberately used that as a way to resist Zeus, and protect her worlds secrets.

Perhaps she had some loyalty to her home fire nation left in her?

Voldemort grinned

"Ah, Zeus, how nice of Azula to help me locate you. Now then, prepare to taste your own medicine" the bolt in Voldemort's hands glowed green

"AVADA KEDARVA!" a killing curse enhanced bolt flew at the trio of dark beings. Zeus and Dawn turned into black lightning and warped away, but Justin wasn't so lucky. His arm got blown off, and he was knocked to the ground. Azula's body, however, was vaporized. Orochimaru looked dissapointed.

"Ku ku, how unfortunate. I had hoped to revive her as one of our minions, but it appears that's no longer applicable. Oh well, Omni zombie, deal with the injured Zeus simpleton" he gazed at Justin while ordering one of his zombies "Now then, lets make sure the rest of this world is under our control

With that, Zeus's forces suffered a blow with the loss of Justin Russo, while the alliance of Voldemort, Orochimaru and the unseen member Megatron gained a new base of operations.


End file.
